


Lie to Me

by lola381pce



Series: Imagine Clint Coulson Prompts [14]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Lie to Me Crossover, Lightman's a dick... but he's good at what he does, M/M, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Subtlety is not Lightman's middle name, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagineclintcoulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: For an anonymous Imagine Clint Coulson prompt:"Lie to Me" crossover where Lightman, discreet as always (hah!), reveals their mutual pining.





	Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our tumblr account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.

Coulson is due to meet SHIELD’s deception consultant, Dr Cal Lightman, at the main entrance of the Academy Ops building. Having interacted with the man and the team some years ago, and been impressed by their abilities as human lie detectors, Coulson requested that The Lightman Group provide the Academy with classes on human behaviour; specifically the study of micro-expressions, body language and tone of voice to determine when a person is lying. The classes have since been acknowledged as essential for any agent, or handler, working in the field. Coulson himself attends every single one which he believes has helped him perfect his poker face when dealing with, well… everyone.

He also enjoys the challenge of speaking with Lightman as the two of them test each other constantly in a battle of deadpan. Lightman usually wins but he’ll grudgingly admit Coulson’s one of the best at playing the game outside of his team.

As Clint has nothing better to do other than lounge around on the couch in Coulson’s office, he tags along. He’s attended the classes too and, like Coulson finds them very beneficial and to be honest a bit of a riot. The guy’s kind of a dick but the content is excellent, and he loves watching people who’ve never seen Lightman before, go from sceptical to amazed in about three seconds flat when he works his magic.

Coulson holds out his hand to the doctor and greets him with a nod and a half-smile. “Lightman. Good to see you as always.”

Lightman smirks in return. “Coulson. Almost believed you there. Still full of shit though.”

As he speaks he shakes Coulson’s hand but looks at Clint giving him a brief but thorough once over.

“You’ve attended my classes,” he says. It’s a statement of fact rather than a question. He doesn’t attempt to shake Clint’s hand which is fine as he’s not offering it.

Clint nods giving him his best resting murder-face in response. It’s not that he’s deliberately being rude, he just feels like messing with the guy.

“You like them but not me. Think I’m a bit of a wanker. Fair enough.” He shrugs dismissing him. “What have you got for me, Coulson? Kids, arseholes, or intelligent agents for a change?”

“I’ll leave you to determine that,” Coulson tells him mildly. He’s pretty sure most of this class could be defined as ‘arseholes’.

Lightman gives him a shrewd look. “Arseholes then.”

As they walk, he shoots Clint a sideways glance then switches back to Coulson again, directing his next question to him. “So, how long have you two been together?”

Coulson doesn’t flinch nor does he break his stride but the question confuses him. Or perhaps _worries_ him is more accurate. He and Clint are not “together” in any way except as handler and asset. Clint may flirt with him – he flirts with everyone – but Coulson knows he’s not interested in him like that. As much as Coulson would like it to be otherwise, they’re simply good friends and he’s never tried to change that. There may be no no-fraternisation rules at SHIELD but he’d hate to lose what they have if he makes a move and his feelings aren’t reciprocated.

“I’ve been Barton’s handler for four years,” he replies. His voice is steady and his face unreadable. Probably.

“Not exactly what I asked but nice deflection. Pity about that tell you’ve got when you say his name. Tells actually.” Lightman turns to Clint. “What about you, Agent Barton? How long have you had a thing for your boss? The whole four years like him or is it a recent development for you?”

Clint’s face doesn’t change except for his mouth which turns which down a little further making his murder-face even more… well, murderous.

“Four years then. Interesting. And yet neither of you is doing anything about it except the stoic pining thing. You must drive your mates nuts. Right, this us then?”

They come to a halt outside the lecture theatre in which The Group’s classes usually run; the biggest the Academy such is their popularity.

As a final parting shot Lightman turns to face both men. He looks at Coulson first. “Your right hand clenched and your shoulders tensed minutely when I asked how long you’d been together. That suggests surprise and that you’re holding something back. Either you don’t like him or you want more than you have with him. The fact you smile slightly with your face and your voice when you say his name means it’s the latter. The tips of your ears go red when you think about him ‘cause you’re worried someone, most likely him, might guess how you feel. And because you’re so concerned with doing the _right_ thing you’re letting a _good_ thing get away. You’re a dick!”

Switching his gaze to Clint he continues with his analysis. “You walk and stand a step behind him. Could be an agent thing but when you accidentally – or deliberately, not actually sure – touch shoulders or arms your body relaxes and that glower you’ve got softens. You look like you want to rip my face off ‘cause you know I’m right but you’re too much of a pussy to act on how you feel about him. Now who’s the wanker?”

Lightman turns around to put his hand on the door knob and begins to twist it. Before he pushes the door open, he stops and looks over his shoulder. “You can lie to each other all you want but you can’t lie to me. Get your heads out of your arses and go out on a date or something but stop your woosie pining over each. Life’s too short, lads. Time to grow a pair and take the next step. You might even enjoy it.”

He gives them a brief glimpse of an insolent smile and says “Right. Seeya then,” before disappearing into the lecture theatre. Rooted to the spot, Coulson and Clint can only stare at the closed door, horrified at the near perfect reveal.

"Well, that was..." Coulson breathes, stunned by the whole thing.

"Yeah..." Clint agrees, more than a little freaked out himself.

They're both unwilling to look at each other, afraid of what they might see until Clint finally moves his head sneaking a peek at the ear of Coulson nearest to him, the tip of which is glowing like a fucking beacon. Oh! Okay then. It suddenly fascinates him. He’s genuinely amazed he’s never noticed it before.

Still keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the door, Coulson decides to throw caution to the wind and take Lightman’s advice to “grow a pair”. He clears his throat and with more confidence that he currently feels asks, “If you’re not busy on Friday night, Barton… Clint perhaps you’d like to go for something to eat?”

Clint loves how his name sounds coming out of Coulson’s mouth. And Lightman’s right. He does sound like he’s smiling when he says it.

“Like a date?” he asks… just to be sure. His heart’s hammering in his chest as he waits for the answer.

“Like a date,” Coulson confirms. He ducks his head and tilts it towards Clint to find he’s done the very same thing. It’s then Coulson notices they’re standing close enough to brush shoulders and Clint’s body is loose and relaxed, and there’s a slight smile playing on his lips. Damn, Lightman’s good!

Now with a wide grin, Clint gives his own response. “Boss… Phil, it would be my genuine pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters are mine (Marvel/Disney own Phil and Clint - Fox owns Cal Lightman)... I'm just having a little fun with them. Thanks for the prompt, Anon - hope you enjoy the fill.


End file.
